A Paradise At Providence
by DracoHermioneSupporter
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has started an exchange program to the states for the older years. What is in store for them?


(Author's Notes : All of the characters use in this story are all existing people at my high school. All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just playing around with them for awhile. I promise to put them back neatly when I'm through.)  
  
A Paradise At Providence  
  
"Bloody hell," said the voice of Ronald Weasley as he stood in front of Providence Senior High School, located in Charlotte, North Carolina in the states.  
  
"Language, Ron," scolded Hermione Granger. She smiled up at the bold, white letters that were mounted up on the red, brick wall above their heads. "PROVIDENCE SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL", it read proudly. She smiled and said, "I can't believe that we're finally here. I would have never imagined that the headmaster would start an exchange program for the older years. Especially in the United States!"  
  
"So much for not taking Potions this year," Harry Potter said, his new, Muggle bookbag, strapped up on his broad shoulders. "I miss Hogwarts already," he said in a pouty voice.  
  
Hermione glared at the two boys. "Oh, shut it. Straighten up, school's about to start in the next ten minutes. We should get inside."  
  
The weather was nice outside, an even 75 degrees Farenheit with a light, cool breeze. The American flag and the North Carolina state flag was waving proudly on the flag staff, just a few steps away from the front entrances to the school.  
  
The two boys agreed, following her lead inside of the building. The school's front entrance hall area was breathtaking, even if it was just for Hermione. There was a School of Excellence banner across the top, white wall and there were school awards everywhere, left and right. Valedictorians, Salutatorians, the executive board pictures.. it was simply amazing to Hermione. There were two, man-made figurines of two panthers, residing peacefully on two high walls that barricaded the entrance. 'The school's mascots,' thought Hermione.  
  
Micheal Matthews, the high school's principal, was making his morning rounds when he saw three new faces. "Hello, the transfer students from the school from Scotland, I'm guessing?"  
  
The three of them all nodded, Ron gulping down some saliva from his nervousness.  
  
Mr. Matthews smiled and said, "Welcome to Providence High School, home of the Panthers. Enjoy your time here. Now, off you go. Your first block class starts in about eight minutes." He checked his watch and left towards the bus parking lot to direct the incoming buses, carrying some late students in.  
  
Hermione smiled brightly at the principal. "I think that I love this school already."  
  
Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes. "What classes do you have today, 'Mione?", Harry asked.  
  
She took out her trusty schedule and double-checked it. "Let's see.. first block, I have Spanish I, second block, I have Chemistry Honors, third block, I have World History Honors, and fourth block, I have choir. What about you, Harry?"  
  
"First block, I have English, second block, I have Marine Biology, third, I have physical education, and fourth, I have Algebra II. What about you, Ron?", he asked him.  
  
"I have first block, Band," he looked up, confused, but then again, there was a trumpet residing in his left hand in a case. He shrugged and continued. "Second block, I have Algebra II, third block, I have World History, and fourth, I have theatre I." He grinned nervously and said, "Well, I guess we should all head to our classes then."  
  
Harry grinned at him and said, "That's the smartest thing that you have ever said ever since.. well, forever."  
  
Ron frowned and punched Harry in the arm, lightly.  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Just joking, mate. Anyhow, I'll see you guys later after school, outside where we entered this morning?" He headed up the stairs to his first class.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I'll meet you after school outside, too. Bye, Ron, good luck." She winked and almost skipped along to her first class, which was around the right hallway.  
  
Ron scratched his head for a second before heading off to his first class. It was almost all the way down the other side of the campus. He groaned and left to Band.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Hermione's Day]  
  
Hermione entered Miss Brokaw's Spanish I class, she saw many students sitting in their seats. One seat in the front was available, but she didn't know what to expect. In short words, she took a seat in the back, next to a pretty Asian girl. She had auburn coloured hair and her brown eyes reflected just as her own did. She didn't sat anything, anticipating the class to begin.  
  
"Hola, clase," Miss Brokaw greeted the class.  
  
"Hola, Senorita Brokaw," the class repeated.  
  
Hermione was slightly lost, but she mouthed the words quickly in suit.  
  
"Open your textbooks to page 87. We will begin the first exercise. Alrighty then, question number one. Quien es la profesora de la clase de ingles?"  
  
She saw the asian girl raise her hand politely.  
  
"Yes, Sally?", Miss Brokaw acknowledged.  
  
She answered back, "La profesora de ingles es Senorita Allison."  
  
Miss Brokaw grinned and said, "Excellente, Sally. Escribe en la pizzara."  
  
The girl named Sally got up from her seat and went up to the whiteboard. She picked up a blue Expo marker and wrote down what she had just said.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. There was another girl that had maybe the same interests.  
  
"Clase, prestan attencion!", Miss Brokaw said, as she handed out worksheets. "This next activity will require you to be in pairs. Oh, where are my manners?", she added, looking at Hermione. "Miss Granger, will you please step up in front of the class?" Miss Brokaw smiled at her.  
  
Hermione nodded and stepped up in front of the class. "Class, this is Miss Hermione Granger. She is an exchange student from Scotland. I would like for one of you to volunteer to pair up with her. Anyone?"  
  
Hermione looked around nervously, but just then, a hand was raised in the air. Her cinnamon, brown eyes meant another pair in the corner. It was Sally.  
  
"Very well, Sally, please assist Miss Granger. You may take you seat now. The rest of you may pair up however you would like. You may begin."  
  
Hermione took her pervious seat and looked to the girl. "Hello, Sally is it?"  
  
The girl nodded and said, "Hermione.. that's a very pretty name. It means, 'messanger' or it is related to the Greek God, Hermes, does it not?" She smiled.  
  
Hermione was stunned. "Yes, actually, how did you know that?"  
  
Sally's smiled grew, almost into a grin. "I pay attention a lot in English and much time in the school library."  
  
This girl was already starting to appeal to Hermione. "Shall we begin then, Hermione?", Sally half-asked.  
  
She nodded and the class went by relativly fast. The bell soon rang and they were off to their next classes.  
  
(A/N : I promise that I will add the next chapter with some literary lemons. It's almost midnight and I'm tired as heck. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow afternoon.) 


End file.
